


Mystic Messenger: Intruder in the window

by calamitasCorvus



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Bound, Caught, F/M, Intimidation, Teasing, Tickling, break in, tickle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 09:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calamitasCorvus/pseuds/calamitasCorvus
Summary: Saeran breaks into the apartment to kidnap MC, but things take an unexpected turn!





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was way longer than expected haaaah. I wanted to write more but ended up being too flustered, so I kept it a bit shorter.

MC leaned back in her chair. 

The apartment was silent and she had nothing to do but the same things over and over again. It got tedious really fast. She watched the ceiling and listened to the raindrops hitting the window.  
But then her ears picked up another sound. Curious, she got off her spot and slowly approached the window. 

 

A sigh escaped her lips but was quickly replaced with a startled scream when Saeran appeared in the frame.  
Thinking quick, MC pushed her hands against the glass before he had the chance to jump inside. Saerans reflexes however weren’t slow either and he latched onto the window frame to avoid falling down.  
He locked eyes with MC.

“Ah you’re pretty quick. Haha congratulations. But that won’t stop me from getting in, don’t you think?" He smiled and attempted to pull himself inside…yet…his attempt failed miserably. He wouldn’t budge forward without ending up falling straight onto his face.

MC stepped back and stared him down to inspect. She sighed with relief when she realized the intruder was completely stuck. 

 

"That unfortunate…” Saeran mumbled to himself 

“I was sure the window would break…” he frowned and attempted to pull himself inside once more, pushing his arms against the frame. He wiggled around, making a slight shift that was enough to alert MC. 

She sprung into action and pushed his shoulders while he in response grabbed her arms and tried to pull himself in.  
She decided she was having none of that and pushed her weight against Saeran, attempting to push him out of the window. He wouldn’t budge. Be it back or forth.  
He winced when his shirt rolled up and his skin grazed against the frame, leaving red scratches.  
MC spotted the scratches and without thinking let go of his shoulders, instead brushing her fingers over the marks.  
Saeran let out a loud yelp and jerked in his spot, knocking both his knees and elbows against the wall with a loud thud.  
She took a step back, double checking if he made any further progress in getting inside. Luckily for her, he was still completely stuck.

“Alright..I don’t know who you are…or what you want from me. But I suggest that you stop whatever you’re doing and leave me alone” MC exclaimed, looking down at the intruder dangling from her window.  
Saeran looked up at her and laughed  
“I’m afraid I can’t do that. I was told to-”

MC instantly cut him off  
“I don’t care what you were told to do. Leave me alone or ELSE!”  
“Or else what? You’ll kill me? You don’t have what it takes” he said, still smiling. He knew she won’t be able to hurt him. But he didn’t know that she still had the upper hand.  
MC stepped closer to the window again and held onto his collar to keep his head down, causing him to gag from the sudden pressure on his neck. She squinted her eyes and carefully grazed her nails over the fresh pink scratchmarks on his sides. She heard a gasp and saw him squirm as soon as she did. She smirked and knelt down in front of him, holding onto his jaw.

“I won’t kill you, that’s something so low that only you would do. But you might’ve given away a valuable piece of information”  
Saeran arched a brow in confusion  
“I didn’t tell you anything”  
“Oh yes you did” she chuckled and tugged the mask off his face before her nails started scribbling over his sides.

Saeran pressed his arms against the wall, now pushing against it, body shaking while he was attempting to hold in any sounds. He kept his head low to make sure she doesn’t look him in the eyes.  
“How cute, the assassin’s…ticklish” MC cooed. Saeran stared the floor down when his cheeks grew rosy from embarrassment.

She took another glance at Saeran, biting her lip playfully. She moved her hands over to his arms and started scribbling over his armpits. He jolted in his spot and tried to pull his arms down, but the window frame didn’t let him move too much and he didn’t have enough muscle to just plank on the window. He let out a squeal and took a deep breath, holding it in.  
MC giggled at his tense posture and continued scribbling over his armpits, sneaking in a scribble of two over his neck and ribs. 

 

“I’ll stop tickling you if you promise to leave me alone!” MC exclaimed. 

Saeran shook his head. If he tried talking, he’d only burst off laughing. 

“No? Very well. Let’s see how tough you really are, mr Assassin” MC was serious about it, but she’d lie if she said she wasn’t having fun right now. She sled her hands under his shirt and started squeezing and scratching over his ribs. Saeran squirmed in the window frame. Letting out muffled whines while his face grew in color and eyes started to water.  
MC decided to go for the kill.

 

“What’s the matter? A little ticklish over here? How about over here? Cootchie cootchie coo~” MC cooed. She moved her hands over to his hips and belly now, assaulting them with light scribbles.  
Saeran jolted and burst off laughing. Teasing tipped the scale, it was too much to handle.

“F-FUHUHUHHUCK OHOHOHHOFF!” Saeran yelped out, shaking his head violently while laughing in a crackly voice.

 

MC puffed her cheeks up. Swearing? How rude  
“Swear again and I’ll blow a raspberry on your belly!”  
Saeran pressed his palms against the wall, but he still wouldn’t budge. 

 

“Stop it! I’ll kill you when I get out! You’ll regret thi-” Saerans face grew pale when MC knelt down, rolling his shirt up further. She wasn’t kidding.

"No. Nononno don’t even think about it!!“ he yelled, grabbing her neck. MC took a deep breath and pressed her lips against his flat stomach, blowing forcefully.  
Saeran shrieked and instantly covered his mouth, laughing into his palms.  
"You bitch I’ll rip you ap-aahahahaha!”  
Mc then reached for his neck, fiddling with the buckle. That alone threw the blonde into a fit of giggles. Once one of the collars came off, she used them to bind his wrists, frustrated with all of his previous attempts to choke her. Seven’s not going to like the bruises on her neck.

 

“There we go. Now you won’t try anything weird” she looked at the window frame and unlocked the second half before prying it open and pulling the thrashing Saeran inside. Aware that he’d try to kick her, she quickly sat down on top of him once he landed on the floor and used his second collar to bind his ankles together. His pants and socks were completely soaked from the rain. Wait…socks? Where the heck did his shoes go? MC stood up, looking out the window, but the darkness made it hard to see anything. He must’ve kicked his shoes off from trashing around so much. She shook her head and looked back at him.

He was still staring at her as if he wanted to kill her, but it was hard to take him seriously when he was panting to catch his breath and had tears in his eyes. He looked kinda cute.

“I should probably tell Seven that I caught the hacker…”  
Saeran flinched when the name was brought up and hissed while struggling in his restraints  
“He’s not going to help you. You won’t be alive by the time it’s morning”  
MC let out a frustrated sigh, he’s at it AGAIN? Really?

“Do I REALLY have to tickle you again so you’d drop that attitude?” MC frowned but then smiled again “unless…”  
Saeran looked up. Unless what? Why did she stop?  
MC knelt down in front of him and walked her fingers down from his neck to his belly.

“Unless you WANT me to do it again?” she smirked. Saerans face was bright red and he scoffed, averting his eyes.  
“Stupid..why would I want that?” he growled.  
“I don’t know, you tell me. Honestly, you’re pretty harmless right now” she giggled “That reminds me…what exactly happened to your shoes, hm?”  
Saerans eyes widened and he instantly glared back at her  
“DON’T even think about it!”  
“Oh? Or else?” she mocked his previous question as she propped his socked feet in her laps. “Ugh you’re soaked” she grimaced and tugged at the wet sock, getting a kick in response. 

She rolled her eyes before sitting up beside him again. She hummed for a bit before getting an idea. Grabbing a tuft of his hair between her fingers, she started to trail it around his ear. He jolted in his seat and let out a loud squeak, shaking his head.  
“Nononno stop! Stop! I can’t take this anymore!”  
MC smiled “Sooo you’ll leave me alone?”  
“Y-yes, just stop already!” he whined. His entire body was tingling at this point.  
MC chuckled “Alright then. I’ll get you some dry socks and we’ll both wait for Seven to come pick you up…Hope you’ll behave yourself or eeeeelse~” she cooed.  
Saeran winced and whined again “I won’t do anything! I had enough!”  
After that MC closed the window and headed off to contact Seven, leaving her clumsy intruder in the corner of the apartment.

 

At least now she had the upper hand.


End file.
